


leaps & bounds

by rattyjol



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Other, TFLN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattyjol/pseuds/rattyjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So let me see if I have this straight. Ensign Kim kissed you in front of Lieutenant Torres, and then Lieutenant Torres kissed you, and then you all sat down and watched twenty-first century holo-dramas. Is that right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	leaps & bounds

**Author's Note:**

> written for classics_lover on comment_fic LJ: [MCU or Star Trek, any rarepair, _(585): I feel as if some line has been crossed, but only in this vague, WTF sort of way._](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/637597.html?thread=86938013#t86939549)

"So I feel like some line has been crossed, but only in this vague, 'what the fuck' sort of way."

"Uh huh." Neelix topped up Tom's mug—only coffee, for now, but Tom's willingness to be sober was rapidly hurtling towards null—and continued, "So let me see if I have this straight. Ensign Kim kissed you in front of Lieutenant Torres, and then Lieutenant Torres kissed you, and then you all sat down and watched twenty-first century holo-dramas. Is that right?"

"'Sat' might be the wrong word."

"So what's the right word?"

"Uh— cuddled? And then we fell asleep, and then I had to go to my shift in sickbay, and now I can't go back to my quarters because _what if they're still there_."

Neelix tilted his head to one side, a gesture he'd picked up on Voyager. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but I don't quite see the problem."

"Well—what if I did something wrong and they both hate me now, or I misunderstood and I'm _going_ to do something wrong and _then_ they'll hate me, or they changed their minds, or—" Tom cut himself off with a large gulp of his somehow-still-alcohol-free coffee, swallowing with it the seventy-six other scenarios he had managed to come up with during his shift.

Nodding sympathetically, Neelix emptied the last of the coffee pot into Tom's mug and set it aside. "Well, Lieutenant, I think the only way to get the answers you're looking for may be to ask Harry and B'Elanna themselves."

Tom groaned and covered his face. "I was afraid you'd say that."


End file.
